Reducio!
by Sirem Black
Summary: [TERMINADO] Lo que un simple hechizo puede hacer, full travesuras y coketeos entre la pelirroja y el ojiverde. Precuela de La revancha [leer este primero] Espero que te diviertas! Harry y Ginny 4ever! pese a quien le pese....
1. Felicitaciones Cazadora

Hace tiempo que no escribía un fic, y esta es la primera vez que lo publico en ff.net... bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
Por lo general, ningún personaje, ambiente(u otra cosa) me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Wraner... bla bla bla.. en fin, sólo la idea es mía... supongo...  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Felicitaciones Cazadora!  
  
Aunque no lo parecía, y tampoco lo demostraba, se encontraba un poco nerviosa... la selección de la nueva cazadora para el equipo de Gryffindor estaba por empezar, y a pesar que había sólo tres postulantes, y ella les llevaba bastante ventaja, no podía dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago.  
  
Pronto se escuchó el silbato de la profesora Hooch, y la primera chica salió. Sería una prueba de veinte minutos para cada una, por orden alfabético, así que a ella le tocó de último lugar. Al llegar su turno, se sintió muy reconfortada al ver a Hermione, Neville, Luna, Colin, y a otros amigos, apoyándola, con una banderola que decía: "Weasley es nuestra reina"  
  
-Lo harás bien- le decía su hermano, cogiéndola por los hombros- sólo trata de no sentirte nerviosa, ten calma, no hagas caso de las miradas y si se te cae la quaffle...  
  
-Gracias, Ron, me ayudas bastante...  
  
-Bien, bien... sólo... lo harás bien- y se dirigió a su puesto.  
  
-Ginny -ella volteó al escuchar su nombre- eh... buena suerte, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, aunque eso sería favoritismo, no?- dijo esto casi en un susurro.  
  
-Gracias, Harry... no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie- le contestó ella también susurrando, él sonrió y guiñó un ojo antes de ir con Ron.  
  
De pronto, al dar otra mirada a sus amigos, la banderola(que cambiaba de color), a su hermano, quien le alzaba un pulgar, y a Harry, quien le sonrió otra vez, sintió que realmente recuperaba fuerzas, y que haría su mejor desempeño. Total, no era la primera vez que jugaba al quidditch... qué tontería haberme sentido nerviosa, pensó ella, luego, con mucha más confianza en si misma, sonrió y montó en la escoba. Al escuchar otra vez el silbato, salió de los vestidores a demostrar sus habilidades.  
  
-Felicitaciones, Cazadora!- le dijo Hermione -Realmente fue genial, conseguiste anotar cuatro veces! Las otras sólo lograron uno o dos  
  
-Gracias, si, bueno, esperemos que no piensen que sólo lo logré porque el guardián era mi hermano  
  
-Claro que no! -intervino Ron- Realmente estuviste espectacular, si Fred y George hubieran estado aquí...  
  
-Habrías dejado pasar todos los tiros que te daban, Ron... sinceramente sigo creyendo que ellos eran mala influencia para tu desempeño- terminó Hermione.  
  
Harry también se acercaba para felicitarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, los demás llegaron y cargaron a Ginny, y la llevaron en sus hombros hasta el castillo.  
  
Las clases iban normal y parejo con el entrenamiento. Estos se iban poniendo cada vez más duros, Harry era muy exigente('herencia' Wood) y tampoco el clima ayudaba mucho. Y ni que decir de las clases, también se ponían muy pesadas, sobre todo transformaciones y pociones.  
  
- Oye, a veces me pregunto...- decía Ron- por qué Dean, siendo tu nuevo novio, no viene a las prácticas de quidditch.  
  
Ginny sólo le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad  
  
-Es más, ni siquiera te veo con él, como cuando estabas con el otro idiota  
  
Esta vez, ella volteó los ojos y lanzó una risa forzada - tonto - dijo antes de apresurar un poco el paso con Luna para llegar al castillo.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso también terminó con él?  
  
-Ron...- le dijo Hermione - ¿No se te ocurrió que ella nunca realmente estuvo con él?  
  
-¡Pero si lo dijo en el tren! Tú la escuchaste verdad Harry?  
  
-Em... sí... eso dijo- contestó distraídamente  
  
-Honestamente Ron... ¿crees que lo dijo en serio?  
  
-Entonces, no era en serio? - preguntó a su vez Harry  
  
-Ustedes chicos son increíbles!- dijo ella en un bufido  
  
-Pero cómo quieren ustedes que le entendamos la mente? - contestó Ron  
  
-Es cierto, es un poco complicado saber lo que quieren decir, cuando quieren decir, como lo quieren decir...- dijo Harry pensativamente- deberían enseñar a leer las mentes de las mujeres.  
  
Hermione los miró con un brillo en los ojos  
  
-Así que nuestra mente es complicada?  
  
Harry cambió de tema, pues no quería empezar otra discusión... y conociendo a Ron y a Hermione, la que se venía era de alto vuelo. Llegaron al castillo y cenaron, después subieron a la torre Gryffindor. 


	2. Recuerdos

Y he aquí mi segundo chapter.... espero que sea de su agrado.... ;)  
  
Recuerdos...  
  
-Ginny, entonces de verdad que no estás con Dean?  
  
-¿Por quién me tomas, Ronald?... Hemos vivido juntos toda nuestra vida, y parece que no me conoces... Además, si lo dije, fue por que estabas metiendo las narices donde no te importaba!  
  
-Vaya esa es la mejor noticia del día- dijo sonriente - y como te dije la vez pasada... elige a alguien mejor.  
  
Ginny susurró más para sí misma   
  
Ron se puso de pie y fue donde estaba Harry y Hermione, y desde ahí le dirigió una mirada significativa a Ginny. Ella volvió su mirada a sus deberes, mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía para ella misma. --- Se tapó el rostro con sus manos, pero siempre con los ojos abiertos, al igual que los espacios entre sus dedos. La adrenalina asaltaba a todo el público. Había estado muy cerca, pero logró escapar del colacuerno, además de haber conseguido el huevo.  
  
Estaba herido, sangraba, la cola del dragón lo había alcanzado. Luego se dirigió a las enfermerías, donde seguro madam Pomfrey estaría esperándolo con los medicamentos necesarios. Entre tanta confusión de la gente, no se había dado cuenta que Hermione y Ron habían desaparecido.  
  
Ron, ese idiota, se había peleado con Harry hace unas semanas. De seguro, después de haberlo visto desafiando a la muerte, irá a pedirle perdón por su estúpido comportamiento, y luego volverán a ser amigos. También le hubiera gustado ir, pero tenía poca confianza con él. ---  
  
-Ginny... a la cama, ya es muy tarde, además ya empezaste a soñar despierta...  
  
-Ah, sí claro, buenas noches Ron.  
  
Y subió a los dormitorios de las chicas, con paso apresurado, por si a Ron se le ocurría hacerle más preguntas. Mientras se ponía las pijamas, seguía con los pensamientos que la habían asaltado abajo, en la sala común.  
  
--- Semanas después se publicó que iba a haber un baile, de seguro sería el que escuchó decir a su mamá en la madriguera, mientras llevaba algunos gnomos al cuarto de los gemelos. Desde entonces había sentido curiosidad por el baile, y quería ir... con él. Pero al dichoso baile sólo podían asistir los de cuarto en adelante. Demonios.  
  
Los días pasaban, y la fecha del baile se acercaba. Pero ella parecía no existir, al menos no para él. Al bajar a la sala común vio que Hermione salía, de seguro iría a la biblioteca, como siempre, y también vio a Neville, pero este estaba algo triste. Al preguntarle, sólo la miró y le contestó con otra pregunta. Quedó sorprendida, pero pensándolo bien, si no era con Neville, no iría al baile. Así que aceptó.  
  
Un día, vio a su hermano entrar con la cara del color característico Weasley. Cuando le contó lo que le había pasado, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reírse, al poco rato entró Harry, y, por la cara que tenía, no tardó en darse cuenta lo que le había pasado. No podía creerlo, estaba sosteniendo una conversación con él, normal y sin ruborizarse. Significaría eso que... ¿ya dejaba de importarle? Al rato de una plática agradable, confirmó sus sospechas, le habían dado de calabazas, y nadie más y menos que Cho Chang. La chica bonita oriental, la de Ravenclaw.  
  
Entró Hermione, quien luego de escuchar lo que les había pasado a sus amigos, empezó a discutir con Ron. Pero le tenía sin cuidado lo que ellos discutiesen, su cabeza esta en otro lado... ¿Acaso ese sentimiento hacia el niño que vivió se estaba desvaneciendo?. Pero despertó de golpe de sus pensamientos cuando su hermano mencionó la posibilidad de ir con Harry al baile. Contestó casi inmediatamente que no, porque iría con Neville. Se sentía muy triste, se le había presentado la oportunidad, pero por otro lado no podía dejar plantado a Neville. Además, como había escuchado a Hermione, ella no serviría como chica de último recurso. Aunque no tenía hambre, dijo que bajaría a comer algo, necesitaba estar a solas y pensar. ---  
  
Ginny fue interrumpida por unas risitas tontas al lado de su cama, de seguro serían Sarah y Hellen, como siempre, riendo de estupideces. Pero a la vez sentía mucho sueño y ya no quería seguir recordando, así que corrió las cortinas y se dio la vuelta. Quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.  
  
-Doble hora de transformaciones... podría haber algo peor?- se quejaba Ron en la mesa, mientras cogía una pierna de pollo.  
  
-¿Triple hora de pociones?- sugirió Ginny, quien se había sentado a su lado y cogía algunas tostadas.  
  
-¡Ni me lo menciones!  
  
Ginny encontró la mirada de Harry y se sonrieron de la expresión de Ron. Hermione lo miraba negando con la cabeza, pero también sonriente.  
  
-Bueno, vamos yendo, o llegaremos tarde- dijo Hermione más como si fuera una orden - Nos vemos Ginny.  
  
Ella sólo sacudió la mano, mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza. --- De pronto el ambiente se volvió tenebroso. Ya empezaba a oscurecer y no había señal alguna de Cedric o Harry, no necesitó ver el ceño preocupado de Dumbledore para empezar a temer lo peor. De hecho podría decirse que lo presentía. Fueron cruciales momentos los que se vivían, los profesores rondaban con las varitas en mano, esperando algún indicio. Hasta que al fin, en medio del campo, y en medio de un torbellino de polvo, aparecieron. Después ya no pudo ver más, un barullo de gente se había amontonado, y lo peor de todo: se rumoreaba que Cedric estaba muerto. ---  
  
-¿Piensas llegar tarde?... o vamos corriendo o nos mandarán a hacer una redacción de la guerra de los hurones contra los gnomos en Cornualles  
  
-Esta bien Colin, ya voy, ya voy! - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y daba un ultimo sorbo a su jugo.  
  
N/A: ...mmm... si, creo que me pasé un poco de emotiva, pero ya no pude controlarlo... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo... espero subirlo muy pronto. 


	3. ¡Haré de tu vida un infierno!

¡Haré de tu vida un infierno!  
  
--- Lo veía descansar, le habían dado una pócima para dormir sin soñar. No dejaba de observarlo, es un chico muy valiente. Se había enfrentado al innombrable. Vio a su mamá acomodándole la almohada, a un lado de la cama, preocupándose porque nadie disturbe su descanso. No se había dado cuenta que Bill la había estado observando, hasta que la llamó. ¿Quién mejor que Bill para poder hablar? Salieron de la enfermería.  
  
No le sorprendió que Bill se haya dado cuenta, siempre había sido muy observador. Se dirigieron a los terrenos, y bajo la sombra de algunos árboles, hablaron. Le hizo dar cuenta que si se sentaba a esperarlo, le saldrían raíces; además, que era muy joven y bonita, como para estar vistiendo santos. Ella atinó a sonreír, y estuvo de acuerdo que durante los últimos años se había portado de una manera muy tonta.  
  
Simplemente, él quería a otra, a Cho Chang. Decidió dejar a un lado ese tema, y seguir adelante. Total, pretendientes nunca le faltaron, varios chicos de Ravenclaw le hacían ojitos, mas ella no pensaba hacerles ni el mínimo caso. Pero el año siguiente sería distinto, sinceramente ya había tenido suficiente, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantándoselas. Iba a darse una oportunidad ella misma.  
  
En la estación de King Cross, lo vio por última vez como al chico que había visto durante todo el tiempo, como si fuese el único que existiera en su vida. Ahora sólo quería su amistad, eso sería más fácil de conseguir, ya que no necesitaba ruborizarse. Lo vio despedirse de sus amigos, sus inseparables amigos, y sonrió ya que ella pronto también sería una de ellos. Por lo general siempre le salía lo que se proponía. Y fue en ese momento cuando dio la vuelta a la página de su vida llamada Harry Potter. ---  
  
-Srta Weasley, me está poniendo ud. atención? -preguntó el profesor Bins- ¿Pasa algo malo con ud?  
  
-Si, profesor, no... me siento muy bien, cre...creo que iré a la enfermería- dijo fingiendo algún malestar.  
  
-Pues vaya entonces, y que le den algo. Está interrumpiendo la concentración de la clase.  
  
Ella hizo una mueca que sólo Luna y Colin pudieron ver, cogió su mochila y salió del aula, pero no fue a las enfermerías, sino, a la torre gryffindor. No le pesaba haber salido de clase, sólo faltaban diez minutos para acabar. Así que subió a su habitación y se echó en su cama. Se puso a reflexionar en lo que había estado pensando por la noche, y además por la mañana. Incluso Luna estaba más atenta que ella en la clase de Historia. --- Durante todo el año pasado, se estaba ganando su confianza, ahora quería ser su amiga. Lo logró, aunque no llegó a ser su mejor amiga, logró que él confiara en ella.. Y aunque tenía a veces un comportamiento irritante, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que fuera, ya que gracias a él, su padre pudo salvarse. No le importó montarse en caballos invisibles, si era para ayudar a Sirius, quien era para Harry como un padre. Pero ¿realmente lo hacía porque quería ayudar a Sirius?... O acaso aún quedaba algo de la niña de 11 años en King Cross?  
  
Entonces, si aún seguía con esa imagen de Harry... fue ese uno de los factores para terminar con Michael? Bueno, además de ser un idiota engreído... se fue con Cho a buscar consuelo. La verdad estaba mejor sin nadie, pero luego Ron tuvo que decirle que busque a alguien mejor... mejor... --- Bueno, en parte, Ron tiene razón... debería elegir a alguien mejor, y tanto él como yo sabemos a quien... Si tan sólo se fijara en mí un poco, quizás podría hacer...  
  
-¿Hacerlo caer? -completó una voz dentro de su cabeza- ¿Y por qué no lo intentaste antes?  
  
Es que él estaba embobado con Cho. No? - pensó haciendo una mueca  
  
-Pero ya no existe una Cho en su cabeza, o sí?... además, siempre te sales con la tuya  
  
No siempre, a él le gustaba Cho, no?  
  
-Porque tú nunca te propusiste tomar el corazón de Harry, sino, ya lo tendrías, y tú lo sabes.  
  
... tienes razón... yo nunca me propuse conquistarlo, simplemente lo esperaba...  
  
-¿Lo ves?... pero ahora lo tienes, solito y a tu entera disposición Ginny... no me falles.  
  
Oh, no lo haré, ya verás...  
  
-Eso Ginny, sonríe, ¡diablos! Me gusta esa sonrisa maliciosa tuya...  
  
Nuestra, querrás decir  
  
-Como sea!... entonces, qué dices? ¿Haremos de su vida un tormento?  
  
¡Haremos de su vida un infierno! Ahora conocerá a la verdadera Ginny Weasley  
  
-Así se habla!... pero... cuando empezamos?  
  
Mientras más pronto, mejor... tengo una idea, déjalo todo en mis manos.  
  
Y salió corriendo a la biblioteca, era lunes, por lo cual estaba muy concurrida. Buscó entre algunos libros de encantamientos sencillos, y pidió uno de ellos para poder llevarlo a su cuarto. Cuando se dirigía a la salida, divisó en una de las mesas al trío. Ron estaba apoyado en su silla, tarareando una canción y mirando al techo; al contrario estaba Hermione, que tenía la nariz casi pegada a su pergamino, y su pluma no dejaba de moverse; y Harry, quien estaba apoyado a la mesa sobre sus codos con cara de aburrido. Pronto este divisó a Ginny y la saludó con la mano, sonriendo; ella por su lado le contestó con otra sonrisa, pero una diferente a la que siempre hacía, esta vez, le mandó una sonrisa coqueta y siguió su camino. No se dio la vuelta, ni se detuvo a ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Harry.  
  
N/A: Orale!... esto ya se pone interesante... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!!! Les prometo q el que sigue será maldito! 


	4. ¿A qué juegas Ginny Weasley?

¿A qué juegas, Ginny Weasley?  
  
Los días siguientes también sucedían cosas raras, cada vez que Harry se encontraba con Ginny, le sonreía de la misma manera que ese día en la biblioteca, o al menos, le parecía... por que al parpadear y volver a verla, ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado, o conversando con alguien o simplemente no estaba allí. Todo esto le parecía muy extraño, ¿acaso se estaba obsesionando con la hermana de Ron? La verdad no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que le sonrió de esa manera.  
  
Pero si de algo estaba seguro, y que Ginny había tenido algo que ver en esto, fue lo que le sucedió el sábado en el desayuno.  
  
Harry estaba con Ron y Hermione en la mesa, planeando una visita a Hagrid, de pronto llegó Ginny y se sentó al lado de Ron, al frente de Hermione. Después de saludarlos cogió algunas tostadas y mermelada de naranja. La observó durante unos instantes, esperando que le sonría de esa forma que ya empezaba a apoderarse de su mente. Ella sonrió, pero con su sonrisa normal de siempre. Algo decepcionado, empezó a tomar su jugo de calabaza, pensando que quizás se lo había estado imaginando todo el tiempo... de la nada, se atoró y tuvo que escupir lo que tenía en la boca.  
  
-Cielos Harry... que suerte que no estaba sentado al lado tuyo- dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione, quien sí estaba al lado de Harry- Em... bueno también es una suerte que esté la mesa de intermedio, y su vaso... y que bueno que no te haya caído, Hermione.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo, Harry?- le preguntó Ginny de una forma preocupada.  
  
Sintió la mirada de todos sobre él, sobre todo la mirada inquisitiva de Ron. Sólo sacudió la cabeza, negando que le hubiese pasado algo.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir... es extraño  
  
-No me pasa nada, Ron... sólo me atoré- contestó un poco cortante, cogiendo otro vaso y mirando fugazmente a Ginny, quien seguía desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
-Si tú lo dices...  
  
Y terminaron sus desayunos sin más problemas, luego se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Regresaron por la tarde, luego de disculparse por no poder visitar a Grawp.  
  
-Tenemos muchas tareas por hacer, no queremos que se nos amontone y hacerlo a última hora- decía Ron, sonando casi convincente. Hermione sólo aguantaba las ganas de reírse, al igual que Harry.  
  
-Pero no olviden que él necesita compañía... cuando no tengan tantas cosas por hacer, traten de darse una vuelta.  
  
Los tres asintieron, pero pensando que tendrían mucha tarea como para visitar al pequeño gigante.  
  
Al regresar, se dirigieron a la biblioteca, todo porque Hermione casi los estaba empujando.  
  
-Hermione, sólo lo dije para librarnos de visitar a Grawp!  
  
-Pues sonaste muy convincente... me hiciste creer que ya no estudiaría sola hoy... - dijo Hermione, sonando decepcionada y mirando al piso.  
  
-En serio?... -preguntó Ron algo interesado por la inusual reacción de Hermione. Ella asintió, aún mirando al piso- ... bueno, mejor si voy avanzando algo, no?  
  
Hermione levantó su mirada y sonrió, recuperando instantáneamente su ánimo habitual  
  
-Bien, creo que empezaremos por Herbología, luego yo continuaré con Runas, mientras ustedes pueden hacer algo de Adivinación... vamos chicos, tenemos toda la noche, si terminamos hoy mañana tendremos la tarde libre.  
  
Ron la miró entrecerrando los ojos, pensando en lo tonto que había sido al dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.  
  
-¿La tarde? - preguntó Harry - Pero en caso de acabar hoy, tendríamos todo el día libre  
  
-Sólo en caso de acabarlo todo --lo cual, tratándose de ustedes, dudo--  
  
Después de unas agotadoras tres horas en la biblioteca, lograron convencer a Hermione de regresar a la torre gryffindor. Ella también se sentía muy cansada, así que no puso mucha resistencia.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de pasar por el retrato de la señora gorda, cuando divisó que por la esquina, volteando entre algunas armaduras, flameaban unos cabellos rojos. Se detuvo, como Ron y Hermione ya habían pasado, no necesitó una excusa, y se dirigió hacia allá.  
  
-Hola Harry- lo saludó Ginny, quien al escuchar sus pasos se volteó y escondió detrás de ella algo que llevaba entre las manos. Harry encontró muy sospechosa esa actitud.  
  
-Hola, pasaba por aquí y te vi. ¿A dónde vas?... si se puede saber, claro  
  
-Si, claro que se puede saber, iba a la biblioteca, a regresar el libro que tomé prestado  
  
-¿Y por eso lo escondes? ¿No serán algunas bombas fétidas?  
  
-¿Me creerías capaz? -preguntó ofendida- Creo que ya empiezas a imaginar cosas, Harry  
  
-Si, puede ser... pero algo que no imaginé, es lo que hiciste hoy en el desayuno... y sabes a lo que me refiero  
  
-¿Yo? -preguntó aún más ofendida - ¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
-Hablo de que estoy seguro que era tu pié el que estaba entre mis piernas!  
  
-Y por qué yo?... - ahora estaba indignada- pudo haber sido Hermione!  
  
-Ese truco no funciona conmigo...  
  
-Definitivamente estás imaginando cosas, y si fuera verdad, estás equivocado de chica... ahora si me disculpas, tengo que devolver este libro.  
  
Ella se dio media vuelta, y se disponía a irse, cuando Harry preguntó  
  
-¿Qué demonios....... A qué juegas, Ginny Weasley?  
  
Otra vez se dio media vuelta, esta vez para encontrarse con Harry cara a cara, y se le acercó 'peligrosamente'  
  
-Yo no juego a nada- le dijo con voz inocente, luego sonrió maliciosamente y se le acercó más- pero si quieres que juegue... prepárate, porque esto recién empieza.  
  
Harry la vio marcharse, esa advertencia, por no decir amenaza, lo había dejado preocupado. Tenía que andárselas con cuidado porque, definitivamente, esa chica Weasley, era de armas tomar.  
  
N/A: .... bien! Ahora sí la historia está en su punto... no se imaginan lo que sigue! Se me han ocurrido unas ideas espantosas! Jajaja...  
  
Gracias por sus reviews (ani b y YahanneY), la verdad no pensaba que alguien fuera a leerlo tan rápido. y no sé si les guste la historia, pero ya la tengo casi toda.  
  
.que restringí los reviews?... pues no sé que habré hecho ;p . pero trataré de solucionarlo.  
  
Gracias otra vez!!! n_n y sigan leyendo!!! .hasta la próxima. 


	5. Pecas

Pecas  
  
-HARRY COGE LA SNITCH! . GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO! - gritaba Dean, el nuevo comentarista, dando por terminado el encuentro. Todo el equipo regresó a los vestuarios, felices por los resultados.  
  
-Bien, sólo tres partidos más y la copa es nuestra!  
  
-¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima sesión de entrenamiento, capitán? - preguntó Ginny mientras se sacaba las protecciones de los brazos.  
  
-Descansaremos esta semana, el próximo sábado volveremos a iniciar. ¿Alguna oposición?- preguntó Harry, quien al ver que nadie protestaba asintió- Bien, entonces hasta el sábado.  
  
Para el momento en que terminó de decir esto, varios miembros del equipo entraron a las duchas. Ron por su parte, prefería ir al de los prefectos, lo mismo que Harry(teniendo a tu mejor amigo como prefecto, cómo no!). Harry cogió su saeta de fuego y se encaminaron hacia el castillo.  
  
No habían dado ni medio paso, cuando vieron que por un lado estaba el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, con las caras tristes tras la derrota. Harry vio por unos instantes a Cho, en los brazos de Michael. No le molestó en absoluto, desde hacía mucho que ella ya no le importaba nada. Cuando ella lo vio, se ruborizó, desvió su mirada y se aferró más a Michael.  
  
-Ah... ver esto me enferma ¿Vamos ya, Harry?  
  
-Si, vamos -dijo, empezando a caminar con Ron, pero éste se quedó en su sitio luego de unos cuantos pasos- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Em... ¿a dónde vas con esa vieja barredora?  
  
-¿De qué hablas? Esta es mi saet... - respondía mientras miraba su escoba, pero se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, era una vieja barredora- ¡Estoy seguro que era mi saeta!  
  
-Si, como digas...  
  
-Adelántate, iré a traer mi escoba. Luego te alcanzo.  
  
-Vale -respondió Ron, dirigiéndose al castillo.  
  
Harry, miraba y re-miraba la escoba, ¿cómo había llegado a sus manos? Cuando entró a los vestuarios, su escoba estaba ahí donde la había dejado, junto a otras escobas. Pensó que quizás se había equivocado y había cogido la incorrecta. Si... era lo más probable.  
  
No había nadie, seguía escuchando el sonido de las duchas. Allí estaba casi todo el equipo. Los bateadores y las tres cazadoras. Ya empezaba a sentirse relajado al pensar el buen baño que se daría. Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo que chocó contra algo, seguido de un 'demonios'.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para ver qué era todo aquello. Se quedó de piedra, sin movimiento y sin aire, al ver lo que estaba frente a él. Una chica.  
  
Ella aún seguía con su uniforme de quidditch, bueno casi todo. Estaba tratando de quitarse la chompa que tenía. El cuello de la dichosa chompa no parecía querer ceder, se había quedado sobre su nariz. Aparte de la chompa, no tenía puesto más que un top sobre su cuerpo, el cual no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.  
  
Vio cómo varias pequitas se extendían sobre sus hombros y sobre sus... el corazón de Harry se aceleró al notar que ella se acercaba a su dirección. Lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder, chocando con las otras escobas y haciéndolas caer.  
  
-¿Hay alguien ahí?  
  
Harry quiso contestar, pero el sonido no le salía... esa voz le era muy familiar...  
  
-¿Ron, eres tú? -volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a esa dirección  
  
Harry ya no pudo retroceder más, estaba contra la pared, y ella seguía acercándose...  
  
-Ginny! Estoy aquí... ya no avances más - pudo decir cuando estaban a unos escasos 30 cm de chocar. Ella se detuvo en seco. Las pecas se veían mejor de cerca.  
  
-¿Harry?... ¿pero que haces ahí?... Ayúdame a quitarme esta cosa de encima!  
  
-Eh... sí claro - y empezó a tirar de la chompa, pero ésta no cedía.  
  
Estuvieron así un buen rato. Ninguno se dio cuenta que las duchas de los chicos había dejado de funcionar, porque el de las chicas aún hacía ruido.  
  
-Harry, me lastimas!  
  
-Es que... está... muy... apretado  
  
-Ouch!  
  
-Si te hago mucho daño, creo que mejor dejo de...  
  
-No, no me hagas caso, sólo sigue...  
  
-Entonces, trata de no quejarte mucho  
  
-¡Ay!  
  
-¡Lo siento!  
  
-¿Es que acaso me lo quieres romper? -dijo ella cogiéndose el cuello  
  
Ninguno de ellos estaba gritando, pero hablaban lo suficientemente audible en el cuarto. Cualquiera que los escuchase pensaría otra cosa, por suerte nadie más estaba ahí. Al menos eso creían.  
  
Por fin pudo ceder la chompa, liberando su cabeza y parte de sus cabellos rojos. Ella cerró los ojos mientras se cogía la cabeza. Harry pudo ver mejor las pecas de su nariz y de sus...  
  
-Mmm...- se quejó mientras articulaba su cuello- me duele mucho, pero ya pasará. Tienes fuerza, capitán... gracias Harry  
  
Él sólo asintió un poco ruborizado. Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigía a los baños de las chicas, cerca a la esquina de donde salían los bateadores, ambos con cara de asombro. Pero antes de voltear, ella dio una última mirada a Harry, y le dirigió una fugaz y 'evil' sonrisa.  
  
Él quedó desconcertado, ¿había visto bien? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ya que ambos bateadores se le habían acercado, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Maestro! - dijeron al unísono  
  
Harry no pudo evitar el sonrojarse furiosamente.  
  
*** -¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamó Hermione cuando Ginny terminó de contarle lo sucedido en los vestuarios. A pesar que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, se reía de ello.  
  
-Pues así pasó... ¡Si hubieras visto las caras de ese par de idiotas!...  
  
-Cómo me dices que se llamaba el hechizo?  
  
-Reducio... a propósito -dijo mientras sacó su varita y aplicó el hechizo en el cuello de la chompa de Hermione- mi hermano no tarda en venir -dijo con unas risitas. Se puso de pié y salió del dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
-Espera! Ginny! Gin...! -gritaba en dirección al hueco del retrato, pero en vez de encontrar a la pelirroja, encontró a un pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Buscabas a mi hermana? Acaba de ir a la biblioteca...  
  
***  
  
N/A: No se me pasó la mano, verdad???.... espero que no n_n!!!  
  
Gracias por sus reviews  
  
Pao Bloom, ya sabes lo que ha hecho Ginny, gracias por tu comentario! Sigue leyendo la historia. espero no dejarte con la intriga por mucho tiempo.  
  
Ginny Jo Weasley, a mi tb me gustan ambos tipos de personalidades. uno es tan cute y el otro tan evil. me fascinan. claro que seguiré portándome mal! (de otra forma no se me ocurrirían estas diabladas)  
  
En cuanto a lo del final. prefiero dejar en blanco si es que Hermione siguió o no el consejo de Gin. no insistan no escribiré algo al respecto.. O quizás si???.... creo que se me está ocurriendo una idea. Además, conociendo a Hermy, ¿creen que lo haría?  
  
No se rindan, si llegaron hasta aquí. continúen, el capítulo que se viene estará interesante. I promise!!!  
  
. espero haber solucionado el problema de los reviews. 


	6. Fue un accidente

Fue un accidente  
  
Dejaron que Ron resolviera el problema, y subieron hacia la torre Gryffindor  
  
-¿Creen que lo maneje solo? Quiero decir, sabiendo cómo es... y... creo que mejor regreso a ayudarlo...  
  
-Hermione ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad? Claro que puede hacerlo- le dijo Neville como si tratara de hacerla entrar en razón - Siempre lo estás vigilando, como si fuera incompetente e inútil como para ser un prefecto...  
  
-Yo no quise decir eso!  
  
-Lo sabemos -repuso Harry- pero es lo que parece... deja que esta vez se encargue él solo, unos cuantos hechizos no le vendrán mal... además no creo que sean más que chispitas  
  
-Tienes razón, una riña de colegiales no es tan grave... sólo espero que no pierda el control...  
  
-Hermione... Sabes? eres una muy buena amiga, te preocupas mucho por él -le dijo Neville con una sonrisa, al ver que ésta se ruborizaba  
  
-Me preocupo por la seguridad de los estudiantes, sabiendo que la paciencia de...  
  
CRACK!  
  
El pie derecho de Neville se hundió en el escalón malo, escuchando a Hermione, se había olvidado de saltarlo. Harry trataba de sacar el pié de éste, mientras Hermione lo sujetaba para que no pierda equilibrio... pero estaba a punto de ceder...  
  
-¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntó Ginny mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta alcanzarlos; y sin esperar que le respondieran, ayudó a Harry a tratar de sacar el pié de Neville.  
  
En el forcejeo, las cosas se complicaron cuando la túnica de Hermione se enredó en el tablón roto. Perdió el equilibrio. Caía, pero aferró su mano a los hombros de Harry, y éste, instintivamente, al brazo de Ginny. Los tres cayeron con un estruendo. Neville se tambaleaba, sólo su pié atorado en ese hueco lo tenía ahí.  
  
Harry estaba tendido boca arriba, Ginny encima de él por la parte superior de su cuerpo, y Hermione con la cabeza encima de las pantorrillas de Gin. Hermione se estaba recuperando del golpe, cuando al abrir los ojos, divisó que algo se aproximaba...  
  
-AAAHHHHH... - Neville venía rodando por las escaleras hacia ellos.  
  
PAM! El resultado fue, evidentemente, desastroso  
  
-Creo que... m-me fracturé el hombro derecho y... y me falseé el t- tobillo... - dijo casi susurrando, antes de quedar inconsciente.  
  
Hermione, con esfuerzo, pudo librarse del peso de las piernas de Neville, y se incorporó para ayudar a los demás. Por otro lado, Harry ya no podía contener más la respiración, sentía que se asfixiaba... no podía respirar, algo lo obstruía, algo muy negro tapaba su vista y algo muy suave estaba en todo su rostro. Por fin se sintió liberado, y empezó a respirar a grandes bocanadas.  
  
Cuando se acomodó las gafas, y miró alrededor, vio frente suyo a Ginny, quien estaba ruborizada y lo miraba de una manera extraña, algo como sorprendida, molesta y confundida al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió de su extraño comportamiento, es que ella estaba cubriéndose su pecho con sus brazos, como si estuviera desnuda y tratara de taparse. Pero ella estaba completamente vestida, con su túnica y... 'algo negro le tapaba la vista' (sería la túnica?)... 'algo suave estaba en todo su rostro' (sería...?)...  
  
El cerebro de Harry trabajaba a toda máquina, entonces su cara había estado entre sus... No pudo evitar sonrojarse, aún más que Ginny. Simplemente no podía creerlo, quería desaparecer en esos momentos, ojalá que Neville nunca se hubiera tropezado con ese maldito escalón. No sabía qué hacer, de seguro ella le daría un grito y peor, lo cachetearía. Sentía la necesidad de disculparse, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún ruido salió.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo al fin, casi en un susurro -Yo no... yo no... yo nunca... -no encontraba palabras para expresarse.  
  
Ginny parecía recuperarse de la impresión, y regresó sus brazos a su posición normal. Miró a Harry durante un momento y su desesperación por disculparse... de algo que no fue su culpa.  
  
-No Harry... está bien... quiero decir no está bien... pero no fue tu culpa... caímos, no? Fue un accidente.  
  
-Sí... fue un accidente -dijo volviendo a ruborizarse y mirando a otro lado, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.  
  
En esos momento llegó Ron, miró al grupo en el piso(sólo Hermione estaba de pié) y completamente desconcertado, preguntó  
  
-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?  
  
-Fue un accidente- se apresuró a decir Harry - ¡juro que fue un accidente!  
  
-Em... caímos por la escalera, hermanito... - Ron trataba de no reírse mientras Ginny le contaba la historia, claro, obviando la parte en que ella cayó encima de Harry y todo lo demás.  
  
Harry empezaba a preguntarse en qué momento lo iría a nombrar como un pervertido, pero captó la mirada significativa de Ginny cuando ella dio por concluida la historia sin mencionar nada de 'eso'. Comprendió que sería mejor fingir que no sucedió nada, y tratar de olvidarlo.  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
-Eh?- Harry fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos  
  
-Te decía que me ayudes a llevar a Neville a la enfermería... y creo que a ti también... ese golpe debió dejarte mal la cabeza, viejo... tienes cara de idiota... ustedes también deberían venir -les dijo a Hermione y Ginny, ellas asintieron.  
  
Quizás en otro momento Harry le hubiera contestado, pero ahora estaba demasiado ido como para hacer caso a Ron. No podía dejar de mezclar lo que le acababa de ocurrir con lo de la semana pasada... ¿qué si esa túnica no hubiera estado allí, obstruyendo la vista?... ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Lo que tenía que hacer era: fingir que nada pasó, y olvidarlo.  
  
Pero, mientras caminaba a la enfermería, su cabeza regresaba al lugar de los hechos... al pié de la escalera... al piso... entre las pecas de los... ¡No! No tenía que pensar en eso ¡No podía! ¡No debía! ¡Tenía que olvidarlo!...  
  
Imposible, Harry no lo olvidaría nunca.  
  
+++  
  
N/A: gracias a los reviews!!!! Es un gran apoyo, de verdad.  
Qué tal este??? Les gustó.. Ahora creo que sí se me pasó la mano.  
  
Harry confundido? Claro que lo está!... eso de ser adolescente no es  
nada fácil (díganmelo a mí -jajaja)  
  
Sigan leyendo, espero no decepcionarles, ya que ahora tomaré un rumbo  
un poquito diferente. 


	7. Un millón de Snitches

Un millón de Snitches  
  
Salieron de la enfermería, claro Neville tuvo que quedarse(aún seguía inconsciente) Llegaron a la sala común y cada uno subió a sus habitaciones. En el cuarto de las chicas se llevaba a cabo una conversación.  
  
-Ginny, creo que esto no puede seguir... es decir, no debe seguir  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañada  
  
-Hoy... fuiste demasiado lejos ¡nunca creí que harías algo así!  
  
-Ah -contestó entendiendo- te refieres a lo de la caída, ¿no? -Hermione asintió un poco incómoda- Hermy... ¿de verdad crees que yo haría algo así? ¿En serio lo crees? - Ginny le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-No... claro que no. Sólo que, discúlpame Ginny, sé que jamás lo harías a propósito. Pero después de lo que pasó esta tarde, creo que deberías parar.  
  
-¡Lo de hoy fue un accidente!... ¡tú estuviste ahí! -Ginny se sentía mal respecto a que Hermione dudara de ella.  
  
-Lo sé, ¡lo sé!... no te estoy recriminando ni nada de eso. Sólo te pido que ya dejes de jugar con Harry. Si, sé que sonó feo, pero no encontraba otra palabra. Lo has conseguido Ginny, puedo jurar que no deja de pensar en ti. Pero después de lo que pasó esta tarde...- Ginny sonrió- ¿Qué?  
  
-Había pensado en lo mismo mientras estaba en la enfermería. La verdad, yo también necesito un descanso, además -se ruborizó mientras cubría su pecho con sus brazos- no me creo capaz de hacer nada más después de lo sucedido. Simplemente no podría...  
  
Ambas conversaron un rato más, antes que Hermione subiera al dormitorio de 6to curso.  
  
---  
  
El sábado llegó rápidamente, entrenaron durante toda la tarde. Luego Harry dio por terminado la sesión de entrenamiento. Aún no podía lidiar con el tener a Ginny frente suyo, le era difícil mirarla a los ojos, toda la tarde esquivaba su mirada. Ginny se sentía un tanto culpable, así que decidió hablar con él.  
  
-Harry... - él se dio la vuelta bruscamente al reconocer su voz, y retrocedió dos pasos, sin querer realmente hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.  
  
Ella estaba frente a él, había vuelto a tener el cabello largo. Harry ya empezaba a familiarizarse con el hecho que sus cabellos rojos se redujeran a la altura de sus hombros ni bien tocaba una escoba. 'como es un poco largo, me molestaría al momento de jugar'.  
  
-¿Por qué te me corres? ...No muerdo, ¿sabes? - si la intención de Ginny era tranquilizarlo, hizo mal, por que en vez de eso, se puso más nervioso.  
  
-Eh... no, no es que me corra, sólo que no me lo esperaba -luego se sintió estúpido de haber respondido algo tan tonto. Ginny sonrió y se le acercó un poco, pero no de la forma que hubiera hecho unos días antes.  
  
-Es que siento que me estás esquivando, como si tuviera un cartel que dice 'Peligro no acercarse' o algo parecido. Si es por lo que pasó el miércoles, quiero decirte que no estoy molesta contigo, ni que dejaré de hablarte o te echaré alguna maldición. Sólo fue un maldito accidente! Ya deja de evadirme y esquivarme... a menos que... a menos que realmente quieras alejarte de mí -dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.  
  
Soltó el aire que tenía molestándola en el pecho y lo miró fijamente, él también la miraba mientras estudiaba lo que ella le había dicho. En pocas palabras: había sido un tonto. Luego Harry sonrió y también se acercó un poco a ella.  
  
-Creo que te debo unas disculpas. Me he portado de una forma... estúpida estos días. Y claro que no quiero alejarme de ti.  
  
Se abalanzó sobre él. Lo abrazaba de una forma que Harry recordaba a la sra. Weasley. Pero la única diferencia es que con la sra. Weasley no sentía un millón de snitches revoloteándole en el estómago.  
  
---  
  
Desde entonces, todo había vuelto a ser normal. Ginny ya no le dirigía miradas ni sonrisas maliciosas y él ya no trataba de evadirla. El único problema, es que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, dentro de lo normal, entre ellos. Harry a veces se encontraba pensando en ella, pero de esa forma de pensamiento adolescente que no podía evitar.  
  
Un día Harry estaba solo en la biblioteca, justo en el mismo lugar donde había hablado con Ginny el año pasado. Justo el lugar donde habían compartido chocolate. Recordaba cómo ella lo había ayudado a hablar con Sirius.  
  
'Sirius' se dijo a sí mismo. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en su él, se sintió mal, ya que se dedicaba más a otros pensamientos pero no a su padrino. Se quitó las gafas y las puso a un lado mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la mesa.  
  
'¿Por qué la mesa es tan dura?' se preguntó, recordando la suavidad de los... '¡NO!' fue como si algo dentro de él lo hubiera golpeado '¡Harry, es la enésima vez que piensas en eso!' Si tan solo pudiera olvidarlo... quizás Hermione pueda utilizar el obliviate, y... sí, esa era buena idea. El problema era que él no quería olvidarlo.  
  
Aún con su rostro sobre la mesa, tanteó con su mano para agarrar sus gafas. No las encontraba. Alzó la vista y vio frente a él a Ginny.  
  
-¡Vaya! ... ¿Así que éstos son tus ojos? -Ginny se había puesto los lentes de Harry  
  
-Puede decirse que si... - le contestó mientras la imagen de Ginny se hacía más clara  
  
-Pues... no eres tan ciego como pensaba, ¿sabes? -luego sonrió- siempre creí que vería las cosas monstruosamente deformadas a través de estos cristales, pero veo que no es así -luego se acercó un poco más a él- ¡Apuesto a que Dobby las usó para dibujarte!  
  
Harry sintió ganas de reírse, ella siempre tan divertida, hacía que se le olvidasen los malos ratos. Ambos rieron, muy cerca uno del otro. Él dejó de reírse, la estaba observando, era tan linda, la vio como si de repente ella estuviera bajo una luz ¿Sería porque la veía sin gafas? Otra vez sintió un millón de snitches revoloteando en su estómago.  
  
---  
  
Harry se sentía más confundido que nunca, ahora trataba de esquivar a sus amigos. Decía que iba a la biblioteca o a la lechucería o algún otro sitio. Pero siempre trataba de alejarse y estar solo, aunque sea un par de horas a la semana.  
  
En la sala común estaban Ron y Hermione, haciendo algunos deberes de historia de la magia. También había otros alumnos menores, por lo que el bullicio era más de lo normal  
  
-Iré a buscar a Harry a la biblioteca- dijo poniéndose de pié  
  
-Pierdes tu tiempo... el no está ahí...  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó esta vez sentándose  
  
-Vamos, Ron... él sólo quería estar solo un momento, sinceramente, no creo que esté en la biblioteca. Y si estuviera ahí, me parece que no deberías ir a molestarlo. Además no debe tardar mucho.  
  
Ron asintió y siguió escribiendo. Después de media hora, Hermione ya había acabado su segundo pergamino.  
  
-Estoy muy agotada...  
  
-Pues yo estoy aburrido- respondió Ron, provocando que Hermione sonría.  
  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
  
-No lo sé... ¿alguna sugerencia, señorita prefecta?- le preguntó acercándose un poco.  
  
-Sólo una -le respondió también acercándose y poniendo su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de Ron- Manda a los chicos a dormir temprano- terminó por decir, empujándolo.  
  
Ron se ruborizó un poco y sonrió. Hermione guardó sus cosas en la mochila, mientras era observada por Ron. Luego se despidió con un 'buenas noches' y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero antes de subir se dio media vuelta.  
  
-No le preguntes nada a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Está bien, duerme tranquila... no le diré nada- le respondió y regresó su vista al pergamino.  
  
+++  
  
N/A: Holas!!! No saben que bien me hacen sentir sus reviews. en verdad les agradezco, y voy a extrañarlos, ya que la historia ha llegado a su fin ;_;. el proximo capítulo será el último. Espero que les haya gustado este, es que decidí darle un toque romántico a tanta salvajada adolescente. jijijiji..  
  
Ross Malfoy: q bueno q ya te guste la pareja, y si fue por mi, mejor!!! XD (por ahí ya me dicen ególatra -jajaja). personalmente, H/G es mi favorita.  
  
Pao Bloom: que guay volver a recibir un review tuyo (  
  
Karla: bueno, con eso de otro rumbo, creo que queda entendido en este chapter. o sea las cosas suavizan un poco, podría decirse q están más 'civilizados' . y eso de la caída, bueno es típico de anime(a mi me encantan los animes) además no se me hubiera ocurrido algo mejor! :D  
  
Afrodita: Como ya dije un momento antes. la historia llega a su fin, *snif* me hubiera gustado más diabladas de Gin, pero se me agotan las ideas, y los examenes y exposiciones se aproximan. si pues los estudios.damn estudios  
  
Anvi Snape: tienes razón, es divertido ver a Harry 'sufrir' la adolescencia. y esa fue mi idea. darle un aspecto normal, ya que, sinceramente, eso de heroes.  
  
Ele: tienes razón. ese es el motivo por el cual puse al fic el nombre de 'reducio!' . y también porque la verdad no se me ocurría otra cosa jejeje . y también por que al principio era un mini-fic(3 hojas de word) pero después aumentó a ocho.  
  
Luciana: ah! está muy confundido. a quien acudirá???... bueno si, como que está un poco reservado, pero es que la mayoría de chicos es así. según mi punto de vista, claro ;)  
  
Bien, en un par de días, espero antes, habré terminado de pasar la historia a la pc.. Y después la subiré. y terminará. y. y.. ¡odio las despedidas! -- - pero ahora que lo pienso bien.. Me estoy despidiendo antes de tiempo ;p -jijiji  
  
Dudas, sugerencias, howlers. pattysweet_@hotmail.com  
  
Hasta la próxima!!! 


	8. ¿Es amor?

¿Es amor?  
  
-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Ron al ver a Harry pasar por el retrato  
  
-Por ahí...- respondió sin darle más vueltas al asunto, y cambió de tema al instante- ¿Jugamos al ajedrez mágico?  
  
-Bueno... pero estos últimos días estás medio raro...  
  
-Imaginaciones tuyas, Ron... ¿jugaremos o no?  
  
Ron bajó su tablero de ajedrez, y empezaron a jugar. La partida llegó a su fin cuando un alfil negro, comiendo un caballo blanco, jaqueó olímpicamente al rey.  
  
-Como siempre... ganaste- dijo Harry sonriendo, sin escuchar las reprimendas de la reina  
  
-Sigo insistiendo que estás muy raro últimamente...  
  
-Ya te dije que no me pasaba nada... ¿Dónde está Hermione?  
  
Durante unos instantes el rostro de Ron tuvo un aspecto atontado.  
  
-Soñando con los angelitos...-luego recuperó su rostro normal y agregó- Y me dejó aquí, para cuidar a los enanos... ¡OYE TU... DEJA DE ECHAR MALDICIONES A ESE IDIOTA! -gritó a un chico de 3er curso.  
  
Harry sonrió, no era la primera vez que pensaba que sus amigos le recordaban a una pareja de esposos, los Weasley para ser más exactos.  
  
-...sabes que puedes confiar en mí- le dijo Ron, mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad  
  
La cabeza de Harry, por unos instantes, entró en confusión. Había perdido a Sirius, en quien sin duda hubiera confiado. Ron era su mejor amigo, podía confiar en él... pero por otro lado, era Ginny Weasley su 'problema', no podía decírselo a Ron, tampoco podía decirle a Hermione, no tenía la confianza suficiente con ella como para hablar de esto. Quizás le hubiera contado si aquello no involucraba a su hermana... pero no tenía porqué saber que era su hermana, no?  
  
-Mira, sí... algo me pasa, pero no estoy seguro qué. Es que... hay una chica que---  
  
-Ajá! Una chica... no será Cho, no?  
  
-¿Cho?.. no, no es ella. Es... es, otra chica que... y bueno, no sé que hacer, Ron si alguien no hace nada, me volverá loco!... ¡loco! -le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-Cálmate, viejo... cualquiera diría que ya estás loco... además no creo que sea tan malo  
  
-Oh no, Ron... ¡no tienes idea de cuán malo es!... Aún cuando no hace nada, hace mucho!  
  
-Oye, creo que estás chalado...  
  
-No me entiendes... es su sola existencia... Pienso en ella día y noche, no me deja ni por un momento... ¿será que estoy...?  
  
-Harry, tranquilízate... ¿te acuerdas lo que te pasó con Cho? No creo que esta vez sea...  
  
-Esta vez es diferente...  
  
-Oye... mira, el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas...  
  
En esos precisos momentos, se abrió el retrato y entró Ginny, con la varita en la mano y con una sonrisa triunfante. Al ver el rostro inquisitorio de Ron, respondió.  
  
-Al salir de la biblioteca me encontré con Malfoy y su grupete, y empezaron a molestar... así que me les enfrenté. Además Peeves me ayudó un poco... bueno me costó treinta puntos (la profesora McGonagall pasaba por ahí) y una detención, pero les di unas buenas maldiciones -Ginny sonreía más aún- ya verán sus rostros mañana... pero tengan cuidado, el pus puede causarles algunas pústulas si les salpica.  
  
Ambos, Ron y Harry se miraron, y luego no soportaron más las risas  
  
-¡Vaya hermanita! Eso fue genial... sólo asegúrate que Hermione no se entere  
  
Ginny le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Ron, como diciéndole 'pisado'. Ron no le hizo caso.  
  
-Bueno, estoy cansada... hasta mañana- dijo dando un bostezo y subió por las escaleras.  
  
-Como te iba diciendo, Harry... el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas y con quien menos lo imaginas.  
  
Harry miró de una forma extraña a Ron, levantando una ceja  
  
-Lo escuché de mamá- contestó ruborizándose un poco  
  
-Em... gracias por tu ayuda Ron. Creo que también deberíamos descansar, ya es un poco tarde...  
  
Ron asintió y empezó a mandar a sus dormitorios a todos los que estaban en la sala común. Algunos en medio de insultos y puyas, y otros bostezando. Poco a poco la sala común quedó vacía.  
  
Aunque, realmente, no había servido de mucha ayuda, Harry apreciaba las intenciones de Ron. Sabía que podía contar con él, pero por el momento era preferible no mencionar a Ginny. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de éste, así que mejor no exponerse a nada mientras no esté seguro. Quizás sólo era algo pasajero, como lo de Cho, un capricho adolescente...  
  
Pero, ¿si no lo era? Entonces... ¿Era amor lo que sentía por Ginny? No, eso era imposible, no podía ser algo más...  
  
Bueno, estando con ella, todo el mundo desaparecía. Las cosas malas parecían no existir. Tampoco sentía la necesidad de pavonearse y lucirse. Podía entablar conversaciones muy interesantes sobre cualquier tema. Además, si en algún momento estaba de malas pulgas y la veía, entonces su humor mejoraba. Y sobre todo, estando cerca de ella, sentía snitches en el estómago.  
  
Pero eso no debería ser alguna señal...  
  
¿O si?...  
  
En todo caso debía confirmarlo. Mientras tanto, algo inundaba su mente desde hacía rato: el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas y con quien menos lo imaginas... Le pareció muy curioso que ella apareciera en ese preciso momento.  
  
Debió haber sido una casualidad.  
  
Pero realmente, en lo profundo de su ser, deseaba que no fuera sólo una coincidencia, sino un indicio. Con este último pensamiento, se dio la vuelta y se echó a dormir, esperando aclarar sus dudas lo más pronto posible.  
  
+++++ ++++ +++ ++ +  
  
N/A: Como les prometí.... el chapter final... ;_; ... odio los finales...  
  
Pero no se me depriman!... aún tengo más bajo la manga, tengo que llenar algunos 'espacios en blanco' (como el caso de Hr/Ron)... más otras cosillas. Todo un floro antes de lleagr a............... ¿es que pensaron que Harry se quedaría de brazos cruzados? ¿No les gustaría una... REVANCHA? Jajajajajaja.... sipi! estoy planeando otro fic!!! Solo les pido un poco de tiempo, estoy con las justas (ya empezaron las malditas exposiciones)...  
  
Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review! de verdad, son de mucha ayuda, me inspiran a seguir con otra historia. I love you all!!!  
  
*sugerencias (voy a necesitarlas) por favor, mis correos:  
  
pattysweet_@hotmail.com freepatty4ever@yahoo.com  
  
Nos vemos, pronto...  
  
Sirem Black ... ó Patty ;) 


End file.
